estudiando y algo mas
by yuuki42
Summary: el grupo de amigos se fueron a la casa de kid a "estudiar" como era difícil la materia de historia desdieron probar un "jueguito" para estudiar que constaba de que cada respuesta mala debían sacarse una prenda de ropa. makaxsoul kidxcrona b*sxtsubaky ...
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste este fanfic de soul eater perdón si soy muuuuy detallada a veces me gusta que las personas se metan en la historia al leer y también perdón por a veces no detallar ciertas cosas, espero que disfruten esta historia! :D

Estudiando y algo más… (soulxmaka kidxcrona b*sxtsubaky)

Cap. 1

Todos los estudiantes salían del shibusen con sus uniformes los hombres un pantalón y una chaqueta de color negro camisa blanca y corbata negra con una insignia que constaba de un circulo con tres líneas verticales saliendo del (la cara de shinigami-sama) las mujeres llevaban también una chaqueta negra y una falda negra con blusa blanca y corbata negra con la respectiva insignia, si, el uniforme era muy aburrido, los estudiantes ya caminaban a su casa y ahí se encontraban soul , b*s con su novia tsubaky , kid y sus primas Liz y Patty, maka y su media hermana crona. Todo ese grupo de amigos iban rumbo a la casa de kid quien los invito a su casa para que fueran a estudiar para los últimos exámenes y los más importantes.

Crona: maka estas segura de que papa nos dio permiso para ir a casa de kid?

Maka: si estoy segura estabas durmiendo cuando le pregunte

Kid: chicos ya estamos por llegar

Patty: yeeeyyy! Yeeeyy! Vamos a la casa del primo kid si! Si!

Liz: Patty silencio no vamos a jugar vamos a estudiar es importante que nos valla bien en estos últimos exámenes.

Soul: liz tiene razón debemos buscar una manera efectiva para estudiar y memorizarnos la materia

B*s: nyajajajjajaj! No se preocupen el gran b*s los ayudara a memorizarse todo con su grandesa nyajajajaj!

Tsubaki: baja la voz b*s estamos en la calle

Crona: maka que aremos no sé cómo lidiar con las pruebas de historia y las grandes cantidades de páginas que entran en el examen

Maka: tranquila crona ya se nos ocurrirá algo bueno para aprendernos toda la materia.

(en casa de kid)

Maka: wow kid tienes una casa muy grande

B*s: si es grande pero no tan grande como la grandesa de b*s yo superare a los dioses! Nyajajajaj!

(en la habitación de kid ya estudiando todos)

Crona: maka esto es imposible no logro memorizarme todo

Tsubaki: yo tampoco

Soul: tienes razón yo tampoco logro memorizarme la materia

Maka: tiene que aver una forma… y si buscamos en internet

Kid: buena idea maka

Los chicos decidieron buscar en internet alguna clase de consejo o juego que los ayudara a memorizar todas las fechas y lugares de libro, después de un rato de pensarlo decidieron hacer la primera que apareciera en el buscador…

Soul: yo leeré de que consta dice:

Para lograr memorizar el contenido de una prueba agá lo sig.:

Júntese en grupo

Una vez que todos hayan leído una o dos veces el contenido comiencen a hacerse preguntas unos a otros siendo al que responda el siguiente en preguntar

por cada respuesta errónea o no contestada deberá de sacarse una prenda de ropa.

En caso de que la persona acierte en la respuesta el que formulo la pregunta deberá quitarse una prenda de ropa.

NOTA: una vez retirada la prenda de ropa no se puede volver a poner.

Kid: chicos están seguros de que quieren que efectuemos ese "juego" para estudiar

Todos excepto kid: no hay de otra

Entonces el grupo de amigos de 8 personas se sentaron en el piso en forma de círculo con un libro y kid decidió empezar preguntando y maka con total seguridad dijo que ella seria quien respondería.

EMPEZO EL "JUEGO"

Todo el grupo de amigos se encontraban sin corbata y sin la chaqueta del uniforme lo que deja a lo hombre con pantalones camisa y ropa interior y a las mujeres con falda blusa y ropa interior.

Kid formulo la pregunta…

Maka: eemmm… creo que era… eemm… yo… no puede ser he olvidado la respuesta

Crona: maka tendrás que sacarte algo, que are si yo no sé cómo lidiar con la preguntas…

Muajajajajja los dejare con las dudas de que es lo que se saca maka este "juego" es algo pervertido pero necesitaba escribir algo como esto bueno mañana subiré el próximo capítulo prometo que será más largo y en este comenzara toda la comedia y alguna que otra declaración y/o hemorragia nasal sayonara! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaas he buelto con el otro cap alguien me deja un review onegai -.- recuarden que se en donde viven si no me dejan review mandare a pedobear a sus casas jojojojo bueno aquí está el cap 2

Nota: los calcetines, zapatos y poleritas debajo de la camisa o blusa no cuentan como prenda /

Maka: no quiero sacarme nada o/o

Soul: lo sentimos mucho maka pero si no te sacas tu algo iré yo y te sacare las bragas y además…

Soul no alcanzo a seguir porque maka le dio un terrible maka-chop…

Maka: MAKA-CHOOOP! Baka yo me puedo desvestir sola!

Soul: ouch! era solo una sugerencia

La chica decidió que lo único que podía sacarse era la blusa, entonces pensó en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sacarse pero solo contaba con la falda y ni loca se sacaría la ropa interior

Kid: lo siento maka pensé que sabrías la respuesta -.-o (nota la "o" al lado de la carita es una gotita en la cabeza)

Maka comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa entonces soul y black star junto con Patty (no, no le gusta maka solo está de colada :3) abrazados esperando el momento en que maka se sacara la blusa para ver qué tamaño podrían ser sur senos mientras que maka estaba decidida a lanzar maka-chops por todas partes si se reían de ella una vez que maka ya se avía sacado la blusa todos la miraron.

B*s: NYAJAJAJAJAJ ERES UNA PECHO PLANA!

Maka: MAKA-CHOOOOP!

Maka le avia dado un maka-chop tan fuerte a b*s que lo dejo tirado en el piso con el libro marcado en la cabeza y humito saliendo de ella.

Soul: b*s nunca aprenderás que maka es cosa seria no se le puede molestar. -.-o

Patty: jajajaj mira onee-chan mis senos son más grandes que los de maka! xD

Solo vasto con una fría mirada asesina de parte de maka a Patty para que Patty intentara tranquilizarse pero siguió riendo con las manos en la boca.

Liz: maka perdona a Patty es demasiado infantil, además te toca preguntar

Kid le paso el libro de historia a maka ella con ganas de vengarse de b*s por decirle pecho plano busco la pregunta más difícil…

Maka: muy bien b*s es tu turno de responder (cara malvadamente kawaii)

Maka hizo la pregunta a b*s quien no tenía ni la menor idea si la pregunta fue hecha en su propio idioma porque no recordaba a ver leído nada de la pregunta que formulo maka.

B*s: NYAJAJAJAJAJ! El gran b*s les mostrara sus hermosos boxers de dios!

Soul, kid, Patty y liz estallaron en frenéticas risas, ya que b*s comenzó a bajarse los pantalones de una manera provocadoramente ero y divertida, y soul no halló mejor remedio que poner su voz más afeminada y acercarse a b*s quien seguía en su larga demostración de cómo bajarse los pantalones (si soul decidió hacer una escena un tanto gay pero bastante graciosa) se acercó y lo abrazo…

Soul: amor no muestres tus boxers a nadie más que a mi xD

B*s: descuida son solo los boxers tu sabes que todo el resto es tuyo amor mío x'D

Soul: black star x"3

B*s:soul x"3

Kid, liz y patty no paraban de reír fuertemente mientras que crona se reía en silencio una risita muy tímida kid escucho que hablo bajito como para sí misma decir que no sabía cómo lidiar con los hombres a kid cada vez que veía a crona sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo y estaba decidido a que la próxima persona a la cual le preguntara algo seria a crona, pero b*s se le adelanto a su decisión.

B*s: nyajajajaj! Vieron eso soy un dios! CRONA TU SERAS LA SIGUIENTE INTERROGADA POR TU DIOS! Nyajajajajajaj!

Crona: no sé cómo lidiar con las preguntas :/

B*s hizo la pregunta a crona impresionantemente supo cómo responderla por lo cual b*s tubo que ahora sacarse la camisa quedando así solo con boxers y soul volvió a poner su voz afeminada pero esta vez fue una broma corta y dijo…

Soul: no black star no muestres más de tu cuerpo :'3

B*s: soul no seas celoso XD

Crona aliviada de haber respondido no sabía a quién preguntarle algo entonces decidió que le preguntaría a kid por haber hecho que su media hermana maka se tuviera que sacar la blusa.

Trsubaki: adelante crona te toca preguntar pregúntale a quien quieras menos a b*s ya que solo le quedan los boxers y si no responde sería un gran lio -.-

Crona: k…kid yo te p…pregunta…re:$

Kid se sorprendió al ver que crona le preguntaría a él, entonces crona formulo la pregunta a kid y este quedo sin palabras y comenzó a pensar en que se quitaría primero, al final se decidió y se sacó …

Muajajajjjajajaj los dejare con la duda otra vez aunque no es tanto ódienme por no saber hacer buenos fanfics este es el primero owo aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:

Crona: kid ya no sigas por favor no sé cómo lidiar con esto ./.

Kid: tranquilízate crona todo estará bien después de todo ya todos casi tenemos 18 años. Relájate y dejarte llevar

:3 el otro tendrá mucha perversión y cosas muy mal pensadas para los que nos gusta reírnos de esto, le agregare más humor pero también bastante romance y en este próximo cap sí que abran hemorragias nasales a montones XD y será maaas largo pero lo subiré en unos días más asique nos vemos sayonara! :D

P.D. pedobear sabe en donde viven tengan cuidado será mejor que me dejen review uwu (aconséjenme para que este fanfic este bueno)


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por no haber subido un capitulo antes es que con todo esto del año nuevo mis padres me raptaron y me llevaron a la casa de mis tíos y allí fue toda mi familia como sea feliz año nuevo atrasado y aquí va el cap. 3 de la historia**

kid: que puedo hacer si me saco solo la camisa seré muy asimétrico una escoria de mundo y si me saco solo los pantalones seguiré siendo una escoria !

maka: kid no hace falta que te saques todo como b*s

b*s: nyajajajjajajajajaja apueto a que estas totalmente exitada por ver a tu magnifico dios en boxers nyajajajajaj!

Un HORRIBLE MAKA-CHOP voló por la cabeza de black star dejándolo inconsiente y fuera del juego por lo cual kid se dio cuenta de que ahora eran solo 7 personas y era muy asimétrico para jugar y tiene otro de sus ataques de simetría

Kid: NOOOOO B*S NO IMPORTA QUE ESTE INCONSIENTE PERO QUE QUEDE EN ELL CIRCULO ESTO ES UNA ESCORIA DE JUEGO ¡!

Tsubaki: bueno b*s se quedara en el círculo pero no jugara más contento kid

Kid: si *sniff*

Soul: podrían continuar me estoy haciendo viejo de tanto esperarlos

Liz: nooooo no quiero envejecer y tener arrugas!

Patty: hehehehehhe onii-chan se arrugara como una pasa heheheheheheh!

Liz: nooooooooooooooooo!

Patty: van a jugar o les parto el culo ¡!

Soul: XD ya kid sácate la ropa y continuemos

Kid: ok

Kid se sacó la camisa y los pantalones para quedar simétrico

Maka: prefiero no preguntar el por qué kid se sacó la camisa y el pantalón

Kid: ok tsubaki yo te preguntare

Kid formulo la pregunta a tsubaki quien tanto como el soul b*s quien despertó automáticamente esperaban que se equivocara para que se sacara la blusa y perdió por lo cual se sacó la blusa.

k/s/b*s: *hemorragia nasal* (como le sucede a soul cuando ve a Blair)

Patty: hehehehehehhe onii-chan mira a kid está sangrando por la nariz hehehehehehehehehehh!

Maka: **MAAAAKAAAA-CHOOOOOOOP! **

A medida que el juego avanzaba los maka-chop se volvían más fuertes cada vez y kid ahora recibió una grande al igual que soul y b*s entonces liz tubo una idea para que no solo maka se relajara si no que todos estuvieran alocadamente jugando.

Liz: porque no mejor tomamos unas latas de cerveza esto nos servirá a todos

K/s/b*s: si!

Maka: tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

Crona: no sé cómo lidiar con borrachos

Kid: tranquilízate crona todo estará bien después de todo ya todos casi tenemos 18 años. Relájate y dejarte llevar

Entonces liz comienza a repartir 8 simétricas latas de cerveza…

(1 hora después)

Maka: son un..unos borrach…os

Soul pero mira quie…n ha…bla

B*s: ya call…ense to…dos mi…ren a su ….dioshh

Tsubaki: b….*s calla..te

Liz: est….o no es bue…no

Crona: no se co…mo li..diar … con na…da ajajajjajaja

Patty: hheehhehe….heheheh miren … jira..faasshh he…ehehehe

Soul: soy el hom…bre mas cool qu…e exis….te

Y así todo estaban borrachos terminaron todos con ropa interior y con suerte recordaban su nombre entonces kid dijo que quería seguir jugando

Kid: siga…mossh

Maka: bu….eno

**Muajajajjaajja quien sabe que pasara el próximo capítulo si están todos borrachos y en ropa interior denme ideas no soy muy buena en esto y quiero que me ayuden con más humor y PEDOBEAR VISITARA ESTA NOCHE A TODOS LOS QUE NO ESCRIBIERON REVIEWS jejejejejejejej bueno por última vez feliz año nuevo atrasado y perdón por lo corto de este capítulo el próximo será mucho más largo lo prometo **


End file.
